The present invention relates generally to headlamp adjustor mechanisms for adjusting the aiming of automotive headlamps in the horizontal direction, and relates more specifically to a horizontal headlamp adjustor mechanism which is non-handed. The horizontal headlamp adjustor mechanism is non-handed in that indicia thereon which indicates the headlamp adjustment which ultimately results from rotating drive structure of the headlamp adjustor mechanism in a given direction is accurate regardless of whether the headlamp adjustor mechanism is engaged with a headlamp assembly which is located to the right or left of a centerline of the vehicle.
Modern day headlamps for vehicles have been engineered and designed to be aerodynamically efficient. In this regard, modern day headlamps are designed as sealed assemblies wherein the portion of the headlamp proximate the outer surface of the automobile is relatively stationary, and is aerodynamic. FIG. 1 depicts a vehicle 10 having two headlamp assemblies 12 and 14 installed--one headlamp assembly 12 installed to the right of a centerline 16 of the vehicle 10, and one headlamp assembly 14 installed to the left of the centerline 16 of the vehicle 10 (where the direction with relation to the centerline 16 is taken using a hypothetical driver of the vehicle as a reference).
A typical modem day headlamp assembly 12 is illustrated in a plan view seen as FIG. 2, and normally includes: a fixed housing 20, to which an outer headlamp lens 22 is affixed; a movable reflector 24, which is mounted within the fixed housing 20; and a stationary headlamp bulb (not shown), which is positioned within the movable reflector 24. Typically, the movable reflector 24 is mounted to the housing 20 by a universal or ball-type pivot 26 which is stationary, or fixed, on the housing 20.
A first pivot point 28 is disposed generally vertical of the fixed pivot 26, and a second pivot point 30 is disposed generally horizontal of the fixed pivot 26. As such, the movable reflector 24 may be pivoted about the fixed pivot 26 in the vertical and horizontal planes to aim the headlamp beam. Adjustor mechanisms 40 and 42 are typically provided at the first and second pivot points, 28 and 30, normally termed the vertical pivot and the horizontal pivot, and the adjustor mechanisms 40 and 42 can be operated to effect movement of the reflector 24 in the vertical and horizontal planes.
The adjustor mechanisms 40 and 42 are typically mounted to the housing 20 of the headlamp assembly 12 and have adjustor screws 44, 46 operatively connected to the movable reflector 24 by ball and socket type pivots, or the like, such that linear movement of the adjustor screws 44, 46 produces pivoting of the movable reflector in the vertical and horizontal planes. Specifically, each adjustor mechanism 40, 42 typically includes drive structure 48, 50 for receiving a tool, and typically the drive structure 48, 50 is geared, such as at a right angle, to the adjustor screw 44, 46. The gearing provides that using the tool to rotate the drive structure 48, 50 causes linear translation of the adjustor screw 44, 46 and therefore adjustment of the position of the headlamp reflector 24. Each adjustor mechanism 40, 42 also may include a ring gear or indicator (not specifically shown in FIG. 2) which is geared or otherwise coupled to the drive structure, and the indicator moves when the drive structure is actuated. The indicator co-operates with a pointer or other indicating means to indicate the resulting adjustment in the aiming of the headlamp.
Typically, all vertical adjustor mechanisms (adjustor mechanisms engaged with headlamp assemblies to provide vertical adjustment) of a vehicle are operatively connected above the fixed pivot of the respective headlamp assembly. Hence, a given adjustment, such as a clockwise rotation, of the drive structure of each adjustor mechanism will result in the same adjustment, in terms of direction, of the headlamp reflectors, regardless of whether the given adjustor mechanism is located to the right or left of a centerline of the vehicle. For example, if each vertical adjustor mechanism is configured such that clockwise rotation of the drive structure results in the adjustor screw extending, then clockwise rotation of the drive structure of each vertical adjustor mechanism results in the respective headlamp reflector pivoting downward. Therefore, vertical adjustor mechanisms typically provide that a given direction of rotation of the drive structure results in an adjustment of the headlamp in a given direction, regardless of whether the adjustor mechanism is located right or left of the centerline of the vehicle. As a result, identical indicia indicating which direction to rotate the drive structure to effect a given adjustment of the headlamp can be employed with each vertical adjustor mechanism, and the indicia will be accurate regardless of which side of the vehicle the adjustor mechanism is located. In other words, vertical adjustor mechanisms are "non-handed", meaning that the same vertical adjustor mechanism can be installed on both sides of a vehicle, and the indicia thereon will be accurate.
In contrast, as shown in FIG. 3, a horizontal adjustor mechanism 60 which is located right of a centerline 16 of a vehicle 10 (using the driver as a reference--see also FIG. 1) provides that extension of the adjustor screw 62 results in the respective headlamp reflector 64 pivoting to the right, while a horizontal adjustor mechanism 66 which is located left of a centerline 16 of a vehicle 10 (using the driver as a reference--see also FIG. 1) provides that extension of the adjustor screw 68 results in the respective headlamp reflector 70 pivoting to the left. As a result, horizontal adjustor mechanisms which are located right of the centerline of a vehicle typically have different indicia thereon then do those horizontal adjustor mechanisms which are located left of the centerline, where in both cases the indicia indicates which direction to rotate the respective drive structure to cause a given adjustment of the headlamp reflector. Therefore, while typical vertical adjustor mechanisms are "non-handed", and can be used on either side of a vehicle, typical horizontal adjustor mechanisms are "handed", in that the indicia of horizontal adjustor mechanisms which are located to the right of the vehicle centerline are different than those which are located to the left of the vehicle centerline. The difference being that the fixed pivot location of the respective headlamp assemblies are handed by design.
FIGS. 4 and 5 show indicia 80 and 90 which is included on horizontal adjustor mechanisms which are presently commercially available, where the indicia 80 and 90 provides that the horizontal adjustor mechanisms are "handed". Specifically, FIG. 4 provides a top view of a "handed" horizontal adjustor mechanism 100 which is typically mounted in a vehicle to the right of a centerline of the vehicle, and FIG. 5 provides a top view of a "handed" horizontal adjustor mechanism 102 which is typically mounted in a vehicle to the left of a centerline of the vehicle. As shown, each adjustor mechanism includes a pointer 104, 106 which co-operates with degree markings on a respective indicator 108, 110 to indicate the adjustment of the headlamp which results from rotating the drive structure 112, 114. As shown, each indicator 108, 100 typically includes degree markings and indicia 80, 90 which indicates which direction to rotate the drive structure 112, 114 to cause a given adjustment of the headlamp. Alternatively, another type of horizontal adjustor mechanism which is commercially available provides similar indicia on a housing of the mechanism, generally proximate the drive structure, rather than on an indicator of the mechanism. Regardless, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, the indicia 80 on horizontal adjustor mechanisms 100 which are used to the right of the vehicle centerline (FIG. 4) is different than the indicia 90 on horizontal adjustor mechanisms 102 which are used to the left of the vehicle centerline (FIG. 5). Hence, the indicia 80, 90 provides that the two horizontal adjustor mechanisms 100, 102 are "handed," and provides the only physical difference between the adjustor mechanisms.
Providing that horizontal adjustor mechanisms are "handed" and include different indicia depending on which side of the vehicle the mechanism is located provides increased cost in terms of parts, labor, and logistics of producing equal quantities of each. This is because different parts (i.e. different indicators, or different housings, etc.) need to be provided for the two different horizontal adjustor mechanisms (those for use to the right of the vehicle centerline vs. those for use to the left of the vehicle centerline), and the mechanic who installs the horizontal adjustor mechanisms must take care to install them on the correct side of the vehicle so that the indicia on the mechanisms will be accurate with respect to the headlamp adjustment which results from a given direction of rotation of the drive structure. Also, the mechanic faces the driver while making the adjustment, which makes his left/right reference opposite to the indicia on the adjustor mechanism, thus adding an element of confusion.